warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Blackhawk (FLC)
Cat created by Cottonfur for FallingClan History: Blackhawk was born to Rosellada and Sparrow as Blackkit with his only sister Larkkit. When Blackkit became an apprentice, his father taught him how to rape a she-cat, making him mate his sister, Larkpaw. Blackpaw always hated using his sister and comforted and protected her in the Clan. Since he and his sister were the only cats in the Clan with no Clan blood in them, they were always looked down upon by their fellow Clanmates and became close to eachother. Soon after receiving his warrior name, Blackhawk, a large flood came, killing his mother, father, and Clan. Blackhawk soon found his sister again. Being the other survivors of the fallen Clan, they made FallingClan where they worked as a team. Blackhawk would rape she-cats of other Clans and once the kits were born, Larkshadow would kill them. Then, they would take the kits they wanted to FallingClan to train and would leave the rest to either die or take them to their own Clan. When we first see Blackhawk, he is in BriarClan territory with his sister, Larkshadow, waiting for a she-cat to leave BriarClan camp. Soon, Snowpoppy, a white she-cat, padded out and Blackhawk instantly went into action. Towering over the smaller she-cat, he injected sharping into her and mated her harshly. After having his way with her, he dragged her body over to Larkshadow, where she gave birth to five kits, two toms, and three she-kits. Larkshadow and Blackhawk took two of the she-kits, naming them Heartsong and Coalfire, and one of the toms, Owltalon. Larkshadow then killed Snowpoppy and Blackhawk took the remaining kits right outside of BriarClan so that they would be spotted. The next day, Blackhawk and Larkshadow went back to BriarClan and waited. Mothlight padded out of camp and Blackhawk rapped her longer then he had with Snowpoppy. He then dragged Mothlight over to Larkshadow and she gave birth to nine kits. After Larkshadow prodded Mothlight's belly one more kit fell out. Knowing that there were a few more left inside of Mothlight, Blackhawk tore them out of her, killing two of the three that had tried to stay inside and Mothlight. Larkshadow took the two kits she wanted, one she-kit and one tom, and Blackhawk took the kits he wanted to keep, one she-kit and one tom. Leaving the other ten to die, they padded back to FallingClan with the kits they wanted to keep. At FallingClan, Blackhawk brushed his head against Larkshadow, starting to develop feelings for her. Larkshadow jumpped on top of him and hovered one of her claws above his throat. Feeling enraged, Blackhawk injected into her and mated her, showing her who was still in charge and scaring her. They then both padded back to then seperate dens, furious at eachother and thought about their past. Blackhawk sulked for a while and Larkshadow asked him what was wrong. Blackhawk then yelled in her face that he loved her, to her surprise. Larkshadow dismissed his love, for fear of making Blackhawk go soft. He thought about having Larkshadow as a mate and disliked the thought of being tied down to only one she-cat. Being in a mood, Blackhawk told Larkshadow that they were going to BriarClan. At BriarClan, Blackhawk suggests making an Empire, calling it The Fallen Empire. He says that Larkshadow, himself, and a select group of cats from FallingClan should go to BriarClan and attack them, taking over their Clans, putting one of their own at the head, and going onto another Clan. The two walked into the camp and Blackhawk instantly told Larkshadow to take Mistystar to his den, which was once her den. Mistystar doesn't put up a fight, having already been beaten once. Owltalon, who was trusted by Blackhawk, was given the name Owlsorrow and title as Empire Leader of BriarClan. Lemonsplash then started to have her kits, which got Blackhawk excited, because he would have more kits to train. Puddlewhisker fought for his mate and kits and told Blackhawk he would do anything to keep them safe, Blackhawk asked if he would even become a raper again, which Puddlewhisker agreed to. Blackhawk then took Mistystar to her old den and he raped her there, harshly, making sure she's have kits. After, Blackhawk decided to go to RunningClan to check on his sister and on Runningstar, who he planned to mate next. At RunningClan, Blackhawk ran into Larkshadow having fun with the deputy, Stormheart, and quickly put an end to it. He took Stormheart by the neck and ripped his throat out. Larkshadow was crushed and asked why Blackhawk would do such a thing and he answered by saying that she was his. Just then, the two notice Breezecloud watching from the bushes and they both stop. Larkshadow asks what to do with her and Blackhawk says whatever and starts padding to Runningstar's den, but Breezecloud attacks Larkshadow and Blackhawk goes back to break the fight apart. After he resolves the fight, Blackhawk goes to Runningstar's den and mates her with the force of 10 toms, so that he gets as many kits from her as he can. Personality: Coming soon Trivia: *Larkshadow might become his mate *Larkshadow and Blackhawk might have kits *Blackhawk secretly wants a mate, which is why he rapes. *Blackhawk loves every one of his kits *He might make Mistystar have more than one litter of kits for the Empire. *He might kill Runningstar after she has his kits. Family: 'Mother:' Rosellada, deceased; unknown 'Father:' Sparrow, deceased; unknown 'Sisters:' Larkshadow, living; Leader of FallingClan and The Fallen Empire 'Brothers:' None known. 'Mates:' Snowpoppy, formerly Mothlight, formerly Mistystar, formerly Runningstar, formerly 'Sons:' 'Snowpoppy's Kits:' Owltalon(sorrow), living; Raper of FallingClan and Empire Leader of BriarClan Gingerspot, living; Warrior of BriarClan Oakbranch, living; Warrior of BriarClan 'Mothlight's Kits:' Coming soon. 'Mistystar's Kits:' Foxkit, living; Kit of BriarClan 'Daughters:' 'Snowpoppy's Kits:' Coalfire, living; Killer of FallingClan Heartsong, living; Killer of FallingClan 'Mothlight's Kits:' Coming Soon. 'Mistystar's Kits:' Ferretkit, living; Kit of BriarClan Russetfoot, living; Kit of FallingClan Education and Other: Mentor (s): ''' Unknown '''Apprentice (s): None yet Cats killed by Blackhawk: Mothlight Cottonfur's Favorite Blackhawk Roleplays: "I love you, bitch!" -Blackhawk to Larkshadow during their fight. Category:Cats Roleplayed by Cotton Category:Cats of FallenClan Category:Leader Category:Cat Category:Cats Category:Clan Cat Category:Clan Cats Category:FallingClan Cats Category:Tom Category:Toms Category:Rapists Category:Cats of FallingClan